Persistence Pays
by Smokes
Summary: Harry pursues Draco during seventh year at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **

* * *

Harry and Seamus dated for most of their sixth year and broke up just one month prior to start of term. It had been a mutual split. Both had decided that they needed to start seventh year fresh and see other people. It had sounded like a great idea at the time but not long after school began Seamus had attempted to rekindle their flame. A flame that in Harry's opinion had long burnt out. As if that wasn't reason enough to turn Seamus down, Harry had yet another reason. Draco Malfoy had come out of the closet the first week of school. Having hidden and nursed a massive obsession with the blond Slytherin since third year, Harry was elated.

Seamus wasn't the only boy to ask Harry out but it was of no use. Harry had already sets his sights on Draco from the first second he saw him kissing Theodore Nott in the Great Hall. The students went crazy. Some whispered. Some shouted. And most, just stared. It was assumed that Draco was straight if all of his philandering with numerous Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls was anything to go by.

Harry just smiled excitedly. Hermione laughed at Harry's expression whilst Ron groaned audibly. "Oh hell!" Ron exclaimed glancing between Harry and the Slytherin table where Draco was having his face devoured by Nott. Ron and Hermione had been privy to Harry's fascination with Draco for years and they knew what Draco's coming out would do.

"You think they're together or just making out?" Harry questioned his best friends quietly and made no attempt to hide his delight.

"I don't know Harry. But Nott is not exactly known for being monotonous." Hermione commented through her laughter.

Harry grinned and took a drink of his pumpkin juice before he responded. "I know he's not. I can work with that."

"Oh god. Why in the hell did Malfoy have to…" Ron shook his head in disgust before he glanced at Draco again. He then turned back to Harry and received a wink. "Seriously? Are you really going to go after Malfoy?" Ron whined much to Harry and Hermione's amusement.

"Ronald, I think you already know the answer to that." Hermione chirped.

"Definitely. Starting after dinner." Harry said with an air of finality and more confidence that he actually owned as he took a forkful of potatoes and chewed thoughtfully, his eyes never strayed from Draco and Nott.

* * *

Harry followed him for three days. That was the best way to observe him, to make sure that Draco's foray into the gay community was not just a one time thing. Or, this is how he explained it to Ron and Hermione. The truth was that Harry just really enjoyed looking at Draco and was actively summoning to courage to approach him for a date or shag. Whatever worked.

Harry had no luck, however, seeing any more proof of Draco's sexual orientation. He and Nott didn't seem to be romantic in the slightest regardless of their public thryst. Of course, that thrilled Harry. He was excited about the lack of competition. But on the flip side, Harry began to wonder if it was just some kind of fluke. It just couldn't be, however, because straight men just do not go around openly groping other men. It just wasn't on.

"Have you not asked him out yet?" Hermione inquired as she fell gracefully onto the bench across from Harry in the Great Hall one morning. Harry diverted his stare from Draco's ridiculous picky eating habits and eyed Hermione playfully which elicited a grin from her. They laughed for a moment while Ron rolled and turned to Neville, effectively engaging him in conversation. An obvious effort to avoid discussing Harry's love life.

"No, not yet." Harry replied, his eyes darting once again to the Slytherin table. "I tried to just talk to him yesterday. He almost hexed me."

Hermione smiled as she poured her self a cup of coffee. "Well, that's not exactly surprising. It's not like you two have ever tried to engage the other with civil conversation."

"Well, there's a first for everything." Harry grinned and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "If he'd at least stop trying to hex me." He added as an afterthought.

"Who's trying to hex you?" Seamus questioned innocently as he slid into the vacant seat beside Harry.

"Umm…Malfoy." Harry replied and proceeded to concentrate on his breakfast. He pointedly ignored Hermione's snickering.

Seamus huffed. "Right foul git, that one." He said as he threw a glare in Draco's direction.

"Hmm…." Harry said as he picked up a piece of toast and started munching.

"He's probably thinking up something right now…I can see it in his eyes." Seamus commented and Harry's head snapped up immediately and glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at him. Well, staring at both him and Seamus. He felt an arm being slung casually around his shoulders but couldn't look away from Draco for a second.

Harry whined pathetically and briefly thought that it should be illegal for Draco to be that fit. He gave a tentative smile. Draco's frown deepened and he looked away.

"I'll watch your back, Harry." Seamus said sounding more jealous than angry. Odd.

"Thanks but I can handle it myself." Harry replied and shrugged out of his grip.

"Harry," Seamus began and he knew what was coming as did Hermione if her smirk was anything to go by. "I think…"

"No, Seamus. We aren't getting back together." Harry said and stood to leave the table. Ron and Hermione hopped up at once and followed him, leaving Seamus to sulk by himself. One day he was going to have to learn to accept no for an answer and let sleeping dogs lie.

* * *

Harry could barely contain his emotions as he approached Draco late that afternoon. They were running rampant and he hoped beyond hope that his words didn't fail him. It was important that he get it right. He felt like a predator sneaking up on its prey. Swiftness was the key. Too bad Harry wasn't very swift and stealth.

"Hey Draco." Harry said as pulled out a chair and sat opposite Draco in a secluded corner of the library.

Draco stared at him as if he was a space alien. "Potter?"

"What are you working on?" Harry's feeble attempt at conversation made them both wince.

"Transfiguration essay." Draco said before glancing back down to his text in an clear dismissal of Harry.

"Yeah. I should as well." Harry said as he reached into his bag for a quill and parchment.

"Not here you aren't?" Draco closed his text loudly and raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sure, why not? Maybe we could help each other?" Harry said as politely as possible. He was ashamed to note that his voice held the slightest bit of pleading.

"What are you on about Potter? We don't work well together in case you're suffering temporary amnesia or something."

"I'm not and I know that. Things change occasionally, you know."

"Well…we won't. Be changing." Draco said before gathering his things and hurriedly exiting the library.

Harry sighed in defeat. _At least he didn't pull out his wand this time_, Harry thought, remembering the evening before wherein Draco threatened to hex him for daring to show up outside the Slytherin common room. He'd not said five words before Draco had demanded he leave before he could taint the students of his house with Gryffindor goodness.

Next time, he would just outright hit on him. Subtlety and general friendly conversation apparently wasn't going to work for either of them.

* * *

One day was all Harry could bare to wait. He approached Draco once again after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Hi." Harry said as he caught Draco walking down the hallway alone after he apparently dropped his bag and all of his school materials fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Hi." Draco mumbled before dropping to his knees to collect his items. Harry squatted to help but was waved off. "I've got it."

"Ok. You're awfully testy. I was just trying to help." Harry said defensively before something occurred to him. "What happened? You're normally not so clumsy."

"I was distracted." Draco huffed.

"With what?"

"None of your fucking business. Potter!" Draco stood quickly and slung his bag over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

"Ok, fuck. I just wanted to talk to you." Harry turned exasperated rapidly.

"Again Potter? This makes what the third time? What do you want? Why do you keep aggravating me?"

"That's a lot of questions to answer at one time." Harry deadpanned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well…I'll settle for what, what do you want now?" Draco practically whined and Harry found it so endearing that he couldn't prevent a smile. A huge smile that caused Draco to step back in surprise.

"I want to ask you out." Harry said and he unconsciously shuffled his feet, uneasily awaiting Draco's reaction.

"Like on a date?" Draco's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Yes, that's usually what the phrase refers to." Harry rolled his eyes in amusement.

Draco stared at him, giving nothing away. His facial expression was completely neutral and that annoyed Harry slightly. Only because it made his nerves worse than they already were.

Well?" Harry gestured with one of his hands, trying to persuade Draco into answering.

"You must be mad." Draco said incredulously and looked at Harry like he'd just sprung a second head.

"I don't think so, no."

"You are. You should really have Granger escort you to the hospital."

"I assure you I am well within a fair range of sanity." Harry smiled.

Draco frowned and was quiet for several moments as if contemplating. Harry allowed himself to hope that Draco was actually going to accept his invitation. When he finally spoke, however, Harry was unprepared for the tone and pitch of Draco's voice.

"Then this must be some kind of sick Gryffindor joke!" Draco shouted rudely. It only took a second for Harry to get over his initial surprise and was left with extreme agitation.

"It's not!" Harry shouted back. God, what would they be like as a couple. They couldn't even get past the decision to date without arguing.

"What about Finnigan? Aren't you two back together?"

"No. We aren't." Harry said quickly.

"Could've fooled me…the way he's always up your arse."

"That's his problem. I'm not interested. I'm interested in you." Harry took a deep breath.

"Yeah, right." Draco said calmly but coolly.

"I'm serious, Draco." Harry took another deep breath and smiled tentatively. This was even harder than he'd imagined. Draco was certainly a difficult prey.

"Of course you're not. And I'm not an idiot." Draco said with a piercing glare before shaking his head in a brisk motion. He fled the next instant before Harry could say anything else in his own defense. He stared after Draco for what felt like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes before hearing dainty footsteps behind him.

"Don't worry about the rejection. He likes you back." Pansy Parkinson's voice pierced Harry's ears. He turned around to face her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. He's been so unfocused since you started pursing him. Of course he doesn't believe it's pursing but we all know differently."

"How?" Harry honestly couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Pansy, but it was a necessary evil. She'd helpfully offered information and Harry was keen on squeezing as much as possible from the girl.

"The way you watch him is a dead giveaway, Potter. That and your expression was that of a child on Christmas morning when Draco publicly announced his sexual persuasion." Pansy smirked.

He grinned at her words, the recent memory creating a rush of excitement.

"What makes you think he likes me back?"

"Ah, you see…you're the center of his world. Everything revolves around you. The most over used word in his vocabulary is Potter." Pansy laughed.

"Good." Harry said inarticulately, not sure of how exactly to respond without sounding like a love sick puppy gushing over the possibility of reciprocated feelings.

They smiled at each other briefly and Harry realized that this was the first time he'd ever really spoken to the girl. Sure, they'd traded insults and had to communicate occasionally during classes. But this type of interaction was a first.

"Try again." Pansy ordered firmly before heading off down the corridor.

He grinned to himself as he made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He saw Seamus standing outside the entrance when he reached it.

"You're pursing him now, huh?" Seamus asked.

"Who?" Harry asked trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Malfoy, of course. I guess you didn't notice that Dean and I passed you guys talking in the hallway just a few minutes ago."

"Several people passed. I didn't see you." Harry said honestly and Seamus guffawed. "But yes…I am."

"I knew that you had bad for him. The whole time we were dating you…" Seamus seemed unable to finish.

"I'm sorry Seamus." Harry felt bad. It was true. He'd wanted Draco for as long as he could remember.

"Whatever. Just don't come running back to me when he hurts you."

* * *

Harry caught up with Draco the next day. He was bound and determined to listen to Pansy. He'd put all of his faith into her words of encouragement.

"Will you go out with me. This weekend maybe?" Harry asked quickly. He figured that it was best to get it out quickly. Be forward and brisk this time around.

Draco ignored him and tried to brush past him but Harry grabbed his elbow, effectively holding him still.

"Answer my question." Harry demanded a little more forcefully than he'd intended but Draco could really get under his skin like nobody else. And the silent treatment was one the best ways to do so.

"No. My answer is no." Draco said firmly with a menacing expression. He shook his wand out of his sleeve as if ready to hex Harry if he didn't leave him alone.

"Why not?" Harry asked softly, disregarding Draco's attempt at intimidation.

"I'm not interested in you Potter. Not in the slightest." Harry's face fell at the words and he felt like he'd been run over by a truck and left bleeding on the pavement. Well, that was a little too dramatic, but he was hurt.

He should have known better than to trust Pansy, to actually believe her words. He was an absolute idiot for doing so. Draco was not interested. At all. And admittedly, Harry was a little heartbroken.

* * *

He trudged into the common room a little while after Draco's rejection. He felt all around miserable and Hermione caught on immediately.

"What happened?" She inquired and pulled him to the nearest couch. She gingerly encouraged him to sit waved Ron over from his perch on the other side of the common room, enjoying a chess game with Neville.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Harry mumbled and then groaned when he saw Ron rushing over.

"What's up? I'm only two moves away from checkmate."

Hermione sighed and gestured toward Harry. Ron's smile faded instantly when he turned and caught sight of Harry's expression. "What's wrong? It's bloody Malfoy again, isn't it?"

It would be of no use to try avoiding telling them. They would interrogate until they received answers.

"I took Pansy's advice. God only knows why!" Harry exclaimed, relief flooding through him. He guessed that he needed to talk about it.

Ron groaned loudly, receiving a scowl from Hermione. She then addressed Harry. "Well, I told you that you should. It was good advice based on her observations."

"Yeah, obviously she's imagining things because he told me point blank that he wasn't interested." Harry huffed.

"You're better off without him mate." Ron said, trying to be sympathetic but failing miserably.

Hermione's expression could only be described as contemplative. "Are you certain?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question. "Of course…he said-" Harry proceeded to mock Draco's posh accent and recite his refusal word for word.

"He's a wanker, Harry. And an idiot if he doesn't want to be with you of all people."

"Thank you, Ron." Harry said, genuinely pleased at the compliment.

"Want me to talk to him?" Ron asked and Harry burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Sure Ron. I'm sure that would go down splendidly." Harry said sarcastically causing Ron to chuckle. Hermione grinned for a moment before sighing deeply.

"What?" Harry and Ron questioned concurrently.

"I'm just surprised. I really thought he'd come around by the second time, after he'd had some time to think."

"Wishful thinking." Harry said and buried his face in his hands, grunting audibly.

* * *

Harry did his best to stay awake during potions. It was an impossible task to engage in alone therefore he was ridiculously grateful for Hermione's presence beside him. Periodically, she nudged him or pinched him out of an almost stupor. Of course, said favor also came with a disapproving expression. But Harry forgave that easily enough.

He was pondering the numerous stern and critical expressions of one Hermione Granger when his hair was pulled roughly.

"Ow!" He exclaimed before glancing toward Hermione.

"Get your stuff. Class is over." She said curtly. Harry gathered his belongings before he grinned and filed out in front of her, stopping only once to allow Draco to exit first. He watched the perfect swell of Draco's rear as he followed him down the aisle. Harry remotely realized that Draco could arouse him just by being in his line of sight. He was truly pathetic for wanting something he couldn't have.

"I want to talk to you." Draco said abruptly as he turned around quickly just outside the classroom.

"Okay." Harry agreed suspiciously and nodded for Hermione and Ron to go on without him. Which they did, sporting identical expressions. Hopeful expressions, almost knowing in nature.

Harry leaned causally against the wall and studied Draco. He paced back and forth in front of Harry for a solid twenty seconds before pausing, sighing deeply and wringing his hands. He seemed nervous for some reason. Not quite his normal haughty self.

"Are you alright?" He inquired softly.

"Yes, of course." Draco replied instantly, frowning. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno actually. You just seem tense." Harry watched him as fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh. Well…I'm not." Draco said after a moment and cleared his throat. Harry watched him closely as he glanced down the empty corridor as if trying to distract himself.

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"You wanted to talk to me." Harry reminded him, allowing a small sad smile to grace his features. He didn't know what Draco could possibly want. He'd thought they'd already said everything there was to say. He had made it crystal clear that he had zero interest in Harry romantically.

"Want to go for a drink with me this weekend?" Draco blurted out uncharacteristically and Harry frowned, certain that he'd heard wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple enough question Potter! Do. You. Want. To go out with me this weekend." Harry almost laughed at Draco's irritated expression and insulting tone. Why on earth would anybody accept a date when the asker treats the askee like an idiot. Because the asker is unrealistically sexy and all around brilliant.

"Yes." Harry said simply, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay then." Draco nodded and turned to trek down the hallway. He had no idea what caused the change of heart but he wasn't exactly one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Then again, he was.

"What about all that shit you spouted yesterday?" Harry questioned Draco's retreating form.

"I lied, Potter. Self preservation, you know." Draco said over his shoulder as he paused in mid stride. Harry could vividly see the glimmer of a smile.

"Self preservation?" Harry cocked his head to the side. Draco turned back to face him, now several feet away.

"Yes. I really didn't think you were serious primarily because Seamus made a point of telling me you two were getting re-acquainted. He told me on several occassions. He definitely wanted to make sure I understood that under no circumstances were you available and truly interested."

Draco licked his lips and Harry had to fight the urge to pin him to the wall. The desire to attack those full, pink lips was overwhelming. He would wait until the weekend though. Until the right moment. As for Seamus. He would kill him later. It simply wouldn't do to go to prison before his long awaited date with Draco.

"And?" Harry prodded for him to elaborate.

"Weasley convinced me otherwise. Had a…nice chat." And with that, Draco spun around and continued down the hallway, leaving Harry staring after him.

He was going to have to buy Ron a present. He amended his thought as he watched Draco's perfectly shaped arse sway as he strutted down the hallway. He would have to buy him a really big and expensive present.

* * *

"AHH! Stop it!" Ron bellowed as Harry and Draco engaged in yet another battle of tongues in the middle of the Gryffindor common room two weeks later. After their first date, they had become inseperable. Permanently attached at the lips, Hermione had stated. Their physical chemistry was amazing as Harry had known it would be. In fact their first kiss, which was supposed to have been a goodnight kiss, on their first date was so hot that it led them stumbling through the Gryffindor common room half clothed and tumbling into Harry's bed and shagging repeatedly.

"Ronald!" Hermione scorned.

"But my eyes, Hermione! They're going to damage my retina or something!" Ron whined theatrically.

Harry tore his mouth from Draco's, glanced to the opposite couch and grinned at Ron.

"Do you have any idea what you're even talking about?" Hermione questioned, and hid her face behind one of her hands in an obvious attempt to enclose her laughter. It escaped anyway.

"Not really. Why? Do I at least sound like I do?" Ron grinned and winked at her. She slapped him on the upper arm playfully.

"Not really Weasley." Draco inserted himself into their conversation and he tugged Harry closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Shut up Ferret. I wasn't asking you." Ron said testily, good humor lessened.

"Ron, be nice." Harry pleaded with a soft smile. Draco and Ron still didn't get along but at least they'd stopped duels and fist fights. All disgruntlements were handled verbally now. And the insults were no where near as rude and hurtful as previous to Harry and Draco's relationship. It'd taken a lot for Ron to approach Draco and they all knew that. In fact, Harry was still in awe over it weeks later. He'd bought Ron a new broom. And tickets to the next world cup. To say he was grateful to Ron for talking to Draco was an understatement.

Draco grinned smugly and pecked his boyfriend on the lips briefly before attaching himself to Harry's neck.

"Mmm," Harry wiggled slightly, in understandable arousal and ran his hands over Draco's back.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Ron announced and stood, offering Hermione his hand. "Lets go to the library. Even that it preferable at the moment."

"Sure. Bye guys." Hermione said in parting. Harry waved her off with one hand whilst Draco muttered something into Harry's neck. It remotely sounded like a 'see you.'

"Oh, get a fucking room, would ya?" Seamus stated bitterly as he trotted past, issuing Harry the two finger salute.

"You don't have to look!" Harry yelled out at the retreating figure. Seamus huffed and left through the portrait hole. "Arsehole." Harry mumbled after he was gone.

Draco smiled into Harry's neck before gathering another patch of skin and sucking it gently but thoroughly.

Draco shifted slightly, to allow their promising erections to touch gently and unbuttoned the top of Harry's shirt for access. He repeated the action as his lips moved from Harry's neck to nibble on his collarbone.

"Draco?" Harry was slightly breathless.

"Yeah?" Draco lifted his head looked at him curiously.

"You've got two options." Harry stated as he slid his hands down Draco's back once more, this time traveling to the curve of Draco's bottom.

"And they are?" Draco raised his head and then an elegant eyebrow.

"Option one. We can go upstairs now. Option two. I'm going to fuck you here in the middle of the common room." Harry said as he gripped Draco's arse with both hands and tugged roughly, aligning their groins once again.

Draco pretended to think on the matter and Harry slapped each arse cheek in turn making Draco gasp. He grinned wickedly at Harry before glancing around the room, clicking his tongue as he did so. "Well…it's not really as big of an audience as I would prefer…it's basically empty now that Weasley and Hermione left."

Harry chuckled as he pushed Draco away and rose to his feet. "Oh, come on. Even you aren't that big of an exhibitionist."

Draco winked and jumped up quickly. Harry reached for him immediately and straightened Draco's shirt where he messed it by practically pawing him. An excuse to be close to him, as always. Draco stood still and allowed it, enjoying the feel of Harry hands roaming his sides, back, and stomach, smoothing out wrinkles for the sheer hell of it.

"I could be, you know. If you'd just give me the opportunity." Draco laughed as he followed Harry up the stairs toward the boys dormitory.

"Right." Harry rolled his eyes as he swung open his door. Draco grinned as he passed him and entered.

"You know…you never did say what we were going to do up here." Draco commented in fake innocence.

"Huh?" Harry paused in his stride.

"You said option number one was to go upstairs. You didn't elaborate." Draco cocked his head to side and smirked at Harry.

"Hmm, I guess I thought it was kind of implied." Harry smiled as he pushed Draco backward until they reached his bed wherein he shoved Draco onto it in a sitting position. He leaned down to kiss Draco as he felt hands run the length of both his thighs.

A collective groan sounded throughout the room and startled Harry and Draco both looked for the source. In the corner, Dean and Neville sat on Dean's bed. Transfiguration texts and parchment littered the floor and mattress. They were obviously studying and Draco took great pleasure in interrupting.

"I don't figure you two are up here to study by any chance?" Neville asked with a hopeful expression.

Harry cleared his throat. "Umm…no Neville, weren't not planning to study."

"We're going to have sex Longbottom. Do you want to watch?" Draco inquired sarcastically causing Neville to redden. Harry gave Draco a reproachful look. Draco just shrugged in response and reached for Harry's trousers.

"Christ." Dean muttered and shook his head. "Let us just go to the library Neville."

"Yeah, alright." Neville and Dean hurriedly put the needed materials into their bags while Harry kept swatting Draco's hands away from first, the button of his trousers, and then the buttons of his shirt.

"Can't you behave for just two minutes?" Harry whispered as he watched Neville and Dean sling their bags over their shoulders.

"No. I don't want to." Draco said petulantly but let his arms fall to his sides regardless.

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes again and turned to Neville and Dean's forms as they made their way out the door. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay Harry." Neville said over his shoulder while Dean just huffed in annoyance. He faintly heard Dean utter a string of obscenities before he closed the door behind him. Dean and Seamus had not taken Harry and Draco's relationship well. Obviously.

Harry knew exactly why Seamus was so vicious about it. But it had taken a double team of Draco and Hermione to explain Dean's agitation. Hermione had simply said 'he's Seamus' best friend.' while Draco nodded and elaborated, 'enough said really.' Harry hate to admit that it had taken him several minutes of pondering before it finally sunk in. Their relationship was the same as his and Ron's. Best mates standing up for each other and all that. It was kind of sweet really, if only Harry didn't have the brunt of said standing up which of course, entailed verbal assaults and extensive silent treatments. He felt confident that everything would be alright eventually. As soon as Seamus found somebody else to concentrate on.

His mind wandered briefly to that first night he'd seen Draco and Nott locked in an intimate embrace. He laughed mentally at the memory and thanked the heavens that Nott had not tried to stand in his way during his pursuit of Draco. Harry thought it was too bad that there weren't more gay male Slytherins. Nott was stuck with searching out other houses since Draco was so obviously and joyously taken. There were several in Gryffindor not including himself. Like Seamus. Hmm, Seamus and Nott. It could work. Maybe. He should run it past Ron. He was now the resident cupid at Hogwarts after all.

"Harry?" Draco's voice resounded in Harry's ears and he was quickly brought back to the present. He looked down and saw Draco waving a hand and staring at him amused. "Where were you just now? You spaced out on me."

Harry smiled and ran his hands through Draco's hair, ruining the style he knew his boyfriend spent an hour every morning achieving.

"Actually, I was thinking about something that happened a few weeks ago."

"What?" Draco asked in obvious bewilderment as he grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him closer, to stand between his parted legs.

"You and Nott in the Great Hall." Harry smirked and made quick work of Draco's shirt buttons.

Draco laughed, "Oh god. Don't remind me. It was not one of my better moments…or decisions for that matter."

"But it was a spectacular scene." Harry said as he shoved the fabric from Draco's shoulders before setting to work on his own.

"As it was supposed to be. I needed an indisputable way to display my preferences, to you in particular for I was harboring a massive crush," Draco paused with a wink and Harry smirked at him, "and he's the only gay Slytherin I know. And it was the highlight of his year, I assure you." Draco said confidently.

"You're so fucking arrogant." Harry grinned and threw his own shirt to the floor.

"No, I'm honest." Draco smiled and palmed Harry's erection through his trousers. "And you're happy to see me."

"So cliché." Harry undid the button and zipper for his own trousers. He was only permitted to push them as far as his knees before Draco grasped his erection. Harry allowed a small sigh at the contact. Long slender fingers ran over his member easily and fluidly. Draco squeezed the tip between his thumb and forefinger causing Harry to moan and shudder.

"You like that?" Draco inquired after leaning forward and licking the slit as he moved his fingers down the entire length, griping the base.

Harry inhaled sharply, "You know I do."

"I do." Draco muttered before taking the appendage into his mouth. Harry's hands flew to Draco's head, not to guide or rush, but desperately needing something to hold on to. Something to pull at. He pulled at Draco's hair, knowing that it would ignite the blond further. And it did as Draco hollowed his cheeks and sucked powerfully. Harry vaguely felt Draco's hands as they kneaded his arse for he was too wrapped up in the sensation of Draco's mouth on his cock.

Harry watched avidly. He loved to watch Draco's head bobbing. He was always enthusiastic. Everything that Draco partook in, he did with energetic enthusiasm and sex was definitely no different.

Harry grunted as Draco forcefully clutched one of Harry's legs and propped it on the bed beside himself. Harry felt himself being swallowed whole and he felt Draco's throat muscles constrict at the intrusion. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed, beyond aroused. He was so close to losing it. He was able to maintain some semblance of control if only for the fact that it would be entirely embarrassing.

Draco then pulled away with a faint pop and then licked the underside of Harry's erection before he bent and stretched his head completely under Harry, licking a path to his hole. "God…oh fuck," Harry panted as Draco utilized one hand to spread his cheeks and placed open mouth kisses on his exposed hole. A wet velvety tongue penetrated his ring of muscles and he gasped before hiking his leg as high as he possibly could in order to push into Draco's face.

Suddenly, Draco reached above him and shoved a finger onto Harry's lips. Taking the hint, Harry sucked on it messily, saturating it to the best of his ability. He faintly heard Draco's slurping noises as he felt the glorious nibbling at his opening.

His legs began to tremble and almost gave out completely as Draco quickly turned back to his cock and swallowed it whole before inserting his wet finger into Harry's opening. "AHH!" Harry screamed in delight and yanked roughly on Draco's hair as his orgasm was ripped violently from his body.

"I can't…I…stand." Harry attempted a complete sentence but failed. Draco pulled himself off Harry's erection and sat upright. He laughed lightly before reaching a hand behind Harry and smacking his bum playfully. Harry's breathing was too irregular to laugh so he settled for a slight smile and allowed Draco to encircle his long arms around his waist and pull him onto the bed, finally relieving his weary legs.

He covered Draco's body with his own and propped his arms on his elbows on either side of Draco's head. He leaned down for a long leisurely kiss, which Draco allowed for a few awhile before deepening it. The kissing and feel of Draco beneath him soon gave way to renewed arousal.

Harry rubbed his rapidly increasing bare erection against Draco's clothed one, relishing the contact and smiling into the kiss as they both grunted in pleasure. Harry constructed a perfect rhythm which Draco matched thrust for thrust, their pants getting louder until suddenly Draco shoved him away.

"What?" Harry asked breathless as he was forced to sit up, effectively startling Draco's thighs.

"I'm not planning to get off this way." Draco stated, obviously trying to control his breathing as he reached for the buttons of his trousers. Harry flew into action and unzipped them himself and tugged at the waistband, grinning as Draco obliged by lifting his hips.

Harry caressed the skin on Draco's hips, bottom, and thighs as it was revealed causing Draco hum in pleasure. Harry moved off of Draco's lap and pulled at the offending garment until he relived Draco of it completely.

He stood at the end of the bed and stared at Draco, his hair completely disheveled, eyes gleaming, invitingly spread legs, and cock standing at attention. Harry had to lick his lips and groan at the sight. He couldn't stop staring, his eyes traveling the length of Draco's body several times, appreciating. Harry adamantly thought that Draco never looked better than he did just before sex.

"Are you coming back sometime today?" Draco laughed and waved his arm around, as if trying to get his attention. Harry snapped out of it and pounced on Draco, attacking his lips again before moving to lick a path over his jaw line and then down his throat to his pulse point.

He happily kissed a trail down Draco's chest and stomach, making sure that he paid proper attention to each of his pert nipples, before bypassing his prominent erection and licked geometric patterns on both of Draco's thighs.

"Please…Harry…" Draco whined pitifully, wanton and writhing beneath Harry's ministrations.

"Hmm?" Harry questioned as he spread his hands over Draco's stomach and sucked gently at a patch of skin on Draco's hip.

"Stop…teasing me…" Draco whined pathetically before moaning as Harry took his cock in to his mouth and applied a minimal amount of suction. He could tell by the way Draco moved that he was close, too close probably. With this knowledge, Harry released Draco and sat back on his heels. Draco whined at the loss of contact but pulled his legs to his chest as Harry conjured a jar of lube.

He liberally covered his own erection in the cool gel before smothering Draco's opening. He gently eased one finger into Draco's hole, moving it in and out in a soothing motion before adding another and scissoring them.

"Now…come on…" Draco said pleadingly.

"Sure? I've only used two-" Harry began but Draco cut him off with a violent, "YES!" and nod of his head.

Harry grinned as he aligned himself with Draco and pushed in quickly, in one fluid motion. They both yelled out in delight.

"God, feels so good." Harry moaned as he pulled out and pushed back in again, watching Draco's face for signs that he achieved the perfect indisputable angle that would have Draco completely at his mercy and screaming. He was pulled rather abruptly into a kiss with Draco slinging his arms around Harry's waist possessively.

After a one more thrust, two things happened simultaneously. He felt Draco's short well manicured nails dig into his lower back with enough force that he felt sure he'd be scarred or at the very least cut open. And two, Draco broke the kiss to scream out in enjoyment. Harry immediately scanned his face and grinned. He'd gotten it down in a few thrusts. Proudly, he thrust again employing the same angle.

"There?" Harry asked through deep breaths pausing to have it affirmed.

"Yes…oh god, yes," Draco moaned in joy, his eyes closing tightly.

Harry bent down and attached their lips before lowering his mouth to Draco's neck and bit him gently. He began thrusting again as Draco jerked his hips up enthusiastically to meet him halfway. "Fuck! Right there!" Draco was screaming like a banshee as Harry knew he would. He'd never heard of anybody being as vocal as Draco but he loved it. He couldn't get enough of it actually.

They set a quick and borderline frantic pace with Harry grunting and kissing every part of Draco that he could reach. Draco, however, thrashed about, arms gripping Harry like a life line and screaming out every time Harry buried himself deep within his body.

A few moments later and they were both on the verge of a complete loss of control. "Close, god…so close." Harry panted and Draco nodded his agreement. Harry reached down and fondled Draco's erection, squeezing the tip. It didn't take much for Draco to arch into Harry, crying out in release. He didn't stop his movement, however, he continued to thrust with Harry. Their movements remained wild until Harry too was sent reeling into white oblivion, burying himself deep and emptying into Draco.

Harry collapsed onto Draco in a boneless heap, unable to move. They laid for the longest while until they acquired a bit of normalcy in their breathing pattern.

"Want me to move?" Harry questioned, voice muffled from his place in the crook of Draco's neck.

"No." Draco sighed, tightened his hold around Harry's waist, and gently massaged Harry's sides and back.

"Good. I'm not sure I could." Harry raised his head a fraction and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's chin.

"Harry, I think we've outdone ourselves this time."

Harry laughed lightly and sought Draco's eyes. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
